


Warmth

by orichrys



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Arendelle, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orichrys/pseuds/orichrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost’s first visit to Arendelle brings about feelings he hadn’t realized he had given up as lost. Jack Frost and Queen Elsa's meeting for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Warmth**

 

Upon Jack’s arrival to Arendelle, he quickly learned a few things. Firstly, his blazing trail of ice and snow that _usually_ went unnoticed was instead knowingly scrutinized. Secondly, it very quickly dawned on him that after years of passing in invisibility, he was being seen. And thirdly, much to his overwhelming confusion, he was now being escorted to a personal audience with the queen herself.

Altogether perplexing for someone who had spent the last decade or two in complete invisibility and silence, unless you counted the occasional one-sided conversation with the moon.

As he was being flanked by two mustachioed guards, it seemed fitting that he walk rather than float to the rather regal pair of doors at the end of the windowed hallway. His bare feet registered the plushness of the soft rugs, a luxury he hadn’t realized he’d foregone with his usual flighty mode of transportation.

The doors were opened to him with much stiffness. His entourage seemed to pause with much restraint as he stepped into what appeared to be the Queen’s study, unaccompanied by the guards. Jack half turned back and gave the two guards a jaunty salute as the doors creaked close on their unamused expressions. The sound of the doors shut ominously behind him as he braced himself for what might be his first conversation in a decade.

The room’s only occupant stood silhouetted against the window. Distinctly graceful in stature, Arendelle’s queen walked towards Jack slowly. Clad in a simple green and black gown she struck Jack as a rather reserved monarch, the only sign of her birthright a small tiara on her head. She wrung her hands self-consciously as if from a nervous habit developed years ago, but trudged purposefully forward. She stopped a few feet away and examined him in silence, eyes roaming to his white hair before resting on blue eyes similar to her own shade. Her stare was unrelenting and curious. Being invisible for so long, it was unnerving to be under such close scrutiny. After a resolute sigh, she wet her lips and spoke. 

“The people in my kingdom have told me that you have a rather… _interesting_ gift…”

Instinct kicked in and he couldn’t help but perch an eyebrow at the choice of words and let the corner of his mouth quirk upwards. First conversation in a while, best to just jump in the lake feet first.

“Really? Not a lot of people seem to notice.” He grinned back cheekily.

Undeterred, her blue eyes remained resolute, almost eager.

“Could you _show_ me?”

Taken aback for only a moment his smirk fell to a look of slight confusion before he obliged. He tapped his staff gently on the floor and ice bloomed across the floor in organic and swirling patterns gently reaching the queen’s feet.

It was his turn to observe her closely.

Her eyed widened at first as she looked at the frost at her feet, then they softened in a gentle way that made Jack’s heart unexpectedly lurch in his chest. 

“You must have felt so alone.” She replied gently.

At first Jack had gone into shock when he noticed that the ice at her feet seemed to be taking hold of her dress. He was gripped with a hot and sudden fear that he had somehow lost control of himself. Then the change began to creep up her torso purposefully in a way that was entirely foreign and yet incredibly familiar. A fabric made of gauzy, delicate ice replaced her dark gown. Crystals beaded her arms and a cape retreated behind her in a quiet flourish, like fresh snow drifts on a sleepy town.

Jack fell to one knee in shock, yet the pose was somehow fitting since Arendelle’s queen was the most ethereally beautiful thing he could recall having seen.

Too many thoughts long put to sleep seemed to erupt simultaneously in Jack’s head. He gripped his staff tighter to pull himself together, as he remained kneeling on the ground. Several things he began to suspect since he first arrived in Arendelle seemed to fracture inside him. He realized he had not dared to hope that it could be true. He had long come to terms with his invisibility, this unexplained “gift”, and ultimately the loneliness that came with it. Covering the unanswered questions and banishment from human contact with cheek and mischief he had come to terms with his sentence, or so he thought.

He had not realized that the queen had knelt in front of him until he felt the foreign feeling of warmth stem from his shoulder. The young queen had placed a hand in comfort upon him. Whether it was from the lack of physical contact in decades, or the queen’s own gift Jack didn’t know.

He felt several questions surface in his head. None of which he knew if an answer existed.

“What’s your name?”

“Jack… what’s yours?”

“Elsa.”

“…Elsa… _Queen_ Elsa…” he corrected as he began lamely, “ever since I’ve arrived, your kingdom has continued to surprise me.” Jack regained some of his composure, letting the joy of human connection swell inside him, a smirk returning to its rightful place.

She regarded him warmly with a smile in kind. Jack’s heart gave another involuntary lurch.

“In truth, for the longest time these walls felt like a prison. Now I can’t imagine a kingdom I could be more proud of… _Welcome to Arendelle_.”

She chuckled lightly, a sound that Jack would soon come to realize to be one of his favorite sounds in the world. He joined her laughter in kind as they ended the first of what would promise to be several conversations.

Upon his arrival and meeting of Arendelle’s queen Jack had become certain of several things. Firstly, for the first time in decades he had held a conversation with another person. Secondly, in the same day he cried for the first time he could remember. Thirdly, he had felt a warmth he hadn’t realized he had given up feeling ever again.

**End.**


End file.
